The Eleventh Halo
by Itachi24
Summary: The Spartans and Arbiter have found an eleventh halo and must destroy it.


**The Eleventh Halo**

**Chapter one: The arrival**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Halo. This is my first story so don't go too hard on me. I do not know halo that well either so if I have a mistake with characters or something like that just point it out and I will try to use in upcoming chapters.

In the mother ship toward the next halo,

"Where approaching what looks to be a halo Master Chief"

"Really, head toward it because there must be a planet near by that controls it go there, we should make sure it is shut down in case the ark didn't shut it down."

As the halo gets closer and closer Master Chief has a vision of Cortana who right now is back on earth.

"Master Chief you have-"

_THUD!_

Just then the ship crash landed. But this time Master chief wasn't knocked out.

"Not again I just repaired the ship."

"Oh well you're just going to have to deal with it, hey chief are we ready to go or what?"

"Yes, but we have to wait for the arbiter, I have made an alliance with them since the helped me destroy the ark."

The Spartans and Master Chief waited and waited for the arbiter and with no sign of them they decided to start their journey.

"Okay let's go guys." Says a very excite Master Chief

"Wait where's the warthog?" exclaims a Spartan.

"Oh yeah I thought we were missing something." says another Spartan.

"Um… guys." Another Spartan says point up a tree.

The Spartans and Master Chief looked up astonished to see that the warthog they had dropped before the landed. When they finally got it out they had no energy to start their quest so they slept the night.

_The next day_

All the team was ready to move when a pelican ship appeared in the distance. Master Chief recognized it immediately to be the arbiter because he remembered giving them a pelican after they destroyed the ark. When the ship landed the arbiter started to come out.

"You have finally arrived." Master Chief said.

"What do you mean finally?" said the head Arbiter.

"I mean that we got here yesterday and almost started without you but our warthog got stuck in a tree so we had a minor setback."

"Sorry about that I was told we were supposed to be here today not yesterday. I guess the dipshit of an army I have isn't doing their job right."

So putting their setbacks aside the Spartans and arbiter set out to get to the command centre of the halo. There fist stop was a canyon that was located near a city which looked to be taken over or destroyed. The Spartans and Arbiter headed toward this town and to there surprise it had been taken over by grunts the weakest creatures in the universe.

"What a weak village. These guys must suck balls to let grunts take over." exclaimed Master Chief.

"Amen to that Master Chief." replied the head Arbiter.

So they went through the town destroying every grunt until they got to the towns gates. Then when the thought they had killed every last grunt another hundred came.

"Will this ever end!" said a Spartan.

"I hope so because we really need to get to the halos command to shut it off because the rulers of this planet could use it to destroy other planets." replied Master Chief

A while later the grunts were all defeated but this fighting startled the Brute captain who was running the operation to take over the planet and use the halo to destroy all the planets.

"Who dares defeat my grunt forces!" the Brute captain yelled.

"Um… we are the Spartans and Arbiter here to destroy the halo." Master Chief answered

"Well that won't happen unless you get through me!"

The brute captain and Master Chief fought for a total of two minutes until Master Chief won the fight.

"Ha I won!" exclaimed Master chief.

"I can't believe I lost! Well actually I can because I'm not that strong but-"

"Just die already!!"

The Brute Captain dropped dead and the Spartans and Arbiter continued on their quest. It became apparent that even if Master Chief had left the Brute captain alive it wouldn't have cause a problem because the town they had just left looked to be the only town on the planet. But what was in store was much worse than grunts or a Brute Captain.

I will try to up date as soon as possible but I can't make any promises.


End file.
